PPS
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Parodi episode manga dan anime ES21...Harem Seme x Sena , plus pairing2 lainnya... Warning: SHONEN AI
1. Perjanjian!

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K aja deh…

**Warning: **Humor supergaring!!

**Pairing:** Multiple! Harem x Sena dan lainnya! YAOI ada Normal ada!

**Genre: **Humor, Romance

**Summary: **Sebuah parodi dari episode2 di manga dan anime ES21…

**--Para 'Pelindung' Sena--**

**  
Kami yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini berjanji untuk:**

1. Senantiasa melindungi dan menjaga kesucian serta kebahagiaan Sena Kobayakawa.

2.** Tidak **menggunakan paksaan, ancaman, maupun tindakan jalan belakang sejenisnya untuk jadi pacarnya.

3. Bersaing secara **sehat dan sportif** serta selalu **setia** pada Sena.

4. Tidak boleh membuatnya MENANGIS, TERLUKA, atau KECEWA.

5. Anggota satu dan lainnya **boleh saling menjegal** demi mendapatkan Sena.

6. Anggota baru harus melewati **masa orientasi** dari para senior sebelumnya.

7. JANGAN SAMPAI ORANG LAIN DILUAR ANGGOTA MENDEKATINYA!

8. Bagi yang melanggar aturan, anggota lainnya berhak untuk menghukum seberat-beratnya.

**NB:** Aturan lain akan ditambahkan sesuai situasi dan kondisi…

**Tertanda Anggota Utama:**

Hiruma Youichi, Juumonji Kazuki, Mamori Anezaki, Shin Seijuro, Kaitani Riku, Akaba Hayato, Shun Kakei, Kengo Mizumachi,Yamato Takeru

**Anggota bayangan:**

(orang-orang waras yang melindungi Sena dari kemaniakan anggota utama)

Kid, Reiji Marco, Takekura Gen

* * *

Sebuah kertas berisi tulisan inilah yang ditemukan oleh Monta, Suzuna, dan Pak Doburoku yang kebetulan sedang bersantai sehabis istirahat. Sebenarnya mereka bersama Sena, tapi pemuda mungil itu sedang berganti pakaian di _shower room_…Syukurlah…

**All:** …

**Monta:** Um….ini…=.=;

**Suzuna:** Aku tahu firasatku tak salah….haha, ternyata memang benar kejadian…=_=lll Dan ini masih akan bertambah lagi anggotanya…astaga..

**Dobu:** Bahaya sekali..bahaya…memang seharusnya Sena tak masuk ke dunia Amefuto…

***pandang2an***

**Monta:** Pokoknya…yang benar-benar harus melindungi dia hanya kita bertiga…

**Suzuna:** Un..*angguk*

**Dobu:** Aku akan usahakan bicara pada anak-anak itu…*mijit2 dahi*

***hela***

**All:** Memang susah jadi idola ya…

_**GREEEEEEEEEK! **_*pintu dibuka*

**Sena:** Ng? Kalian kenapa berjongkok dipojokan begitu? Ada apa sih?

**All:** *berbalik* *saling tuker pandang lagi sebelum angkat jempol tangan* Sena…berjuanglah!

**Sena:** Ha?

_**-TBC!-**_

Bagaimanakah kisah-kisah mereka berikutnya? Tunggu kelanjutannya di drabble ini ya! XD! Boleh nyumbang cerita klo ada yang mau..silakan..silakan…

**A/N:** haha…lagi UTS tiba2 kesambet ide beginian…mending keluarin dulu deh, daripada jadi pikiran…XD *padahal masih banyak utang fic*

**HR**


	2. Foto?

**-Boleh minta foto?-  
**

Di suatu sore yang cerah seusai semuanya latihan…

_**GREEEEEEK!!**_*buka pintu ruang kasino*

**Monta:** SENA! Minta fotonya ya!

**Sena:** Eh?! Buat apa?

**Monta:** Sekali-kali lah..namanya juga sohib..yang lainnya juga ada kok…

**Kuroki:** Hee…Sena belum pernah ya?

**Sena:** Kuroki-kun sudah juga?

**Kuroki:** Si monyet ini lagi mengoleksi semua foto pemain _football_ yang pernah ditemuinya, buat nomor kontak hpnya..

**Monta:** Yap! Nah, gimana?

**Sena:** Oh, oke!

**Monta:** *buka hape dan siap2 motret* Hai! Satu..dua…

_**PRAAAAAAAAK!!**_

**Monta: **GYAAAAAAAAAAA!! HAPE-KU!!! *moentah boesa*

**Sena:** GYAA!! MONTA!!!

**Kuroki:** =.=; *satu2nya orang yang lihat ke luar jendela, dimana kacanya sudah berlubang akibat peluru yang ditembakkan dari senapan yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari di atas gedung sekolah *

**---TBC! YA-HA!--**


	3. Smart Kick!

**-Smart Kick!-**

Kotaro emang pualing jago kalo soal kick..mau teori kek, mau nendang segala rupa kek..nah, di pertandingan versus Bando Spider, doski mempersembahkan hadiah khusus buat idola mungil kita di Amefuto…

**Kotaro:** HAIYAAAAAAAH!! S-LINE!! *tending bola dengan alur S, sampe lewat tiang lapang buat nyetak skor*

**Pembaca:** UWWO!!!

**Kotaro:** U-LINE!! *Skor nambah lagi*

**Pembaca:** *tepuk tangan*

**Kotaro:** HAHA! Smart kan?! *keluarin sisir* Lihat Musashi, kau pasti tak bisa melakukan tendangan artistik macam ini! *taroh sisir* Nah, berikutnya, adalah Heart SHAPE khusus untuk Eyeshield! Kuberi nama Lovely Sena Kick! *Siap2 nendang* YOTTAAAAAAAA!!

_**GPLAK!**_

_**TUK..TUK…**_*suara bola memantul*

*Akaba berdiri dengan tiis di tengah lapang dengan tangan terangkat*

**Kotaro:** *jawdrop*

**Komentator:** O…Oh, apa ini, Akaba-kun memblok masuknya bola ke gawang Deimon! Tapi..bukannya itu mengurangi kesempatan menang timnya sendiri ya?!

**Kotaro:** Teme..*urat2 nadi keluar*

**Akaba:** *pasang pose narsis sembari nyisir rambut pake tangan* Fuh…tendangan seperti itu hanyalah sampah tanpa harmoni ketimbang lagu yang kubuat untuk Sena-kun…

**Tim Deimon:** =.=…

**--TBC--**


	4. Jadi Apa?

**-Aku jadi apa?-**

Kali ini bukan tentang Sena…Tapi kalian pasti ingat waktu pertandingan Shinryuuji lawan Deimon kan? Nah..Sebenarnya ada keganjilan yang dikatakan Agon waktu itu…

_**Waktu timeout…**_

**Agon:** Kah! Sampah kalian semua! Memang hanya Ikkyu yang berguna…Kalau ada 22 orang diriku yang bermain dalam tim offense dan defense, itu baru namanya dream team..*minum aer*

**Anggota lain:** *diem aja*

**Sanzo:** Eh? Loh? Agon-san..seandainya benar kau bilang 22 orang main dalam bagian _offense _dan _defense_, lalu nanti Ikkyu ditempatkan di posisi apa? Tak ada yang lowong kan?

**Agon:** *baru nyadar itung2annya salah* *berpikir*

**Ikkyu:** *ikut penasaran*

**Agon:** Ah..benar juga…ada satu lagi kok…

**Ikkyu:** Oh, ya?! Aku jadi apa?! *semangat*

**Anggota lain: ***ikut penasaran*

**Agon:** Manajer. *tegas*

**Ikkyu:** *jawdrop*

…_**Seusai waktu timeout habis…**_

**Agon:** Eh, tidak jadi deh…Unsui lebih manis kalau jadi manajer. Kau diam saja dipojokan sana…*brother complexnya kambuh*

**Unsui:** =.=lll Tak sudi…

**Ikkyu:** T^T Agon-san…tega sekali…hiks…

**Anggota tim:** Ikkyu..tabahlah…

**--TBC--**


End file.
